Exile
by AviRimor
Summary: Not everyone believes in Xavier's dream. Other's view Magneto's ideas as representing mutant-kind's future. On hiatus.


**"Hello my name is Uatu. Otherwise known as the Watcher. I will be narrating for a little bit. And who doesn't love a narration. I will also on an occasion give commentary and my own opinion.**

**"Our hero goes by the name of Ryan Walker. He is a student, no scratch that, he was a student at Xavier's school. He was expelled from Xavier's school. Maybe I should you give a little background because I'm leaving out key details necessary to understand the story. Ryan is a mutant. He enrolled in Xavier's school in 2005. The previous year his parents were killed in a car crash leaving Ryan an orphan. Well, Ryan as I said earlier was left an orphan because of his parent's death. Ryan soon finds himself in an orphanage as Ryan had no other family then his now dead parents."**

**"Soon enough Ryan discovers he's a mutant. And soon after he is discovered by Charles Xavier. Ryan as stated earlier joins Xavier school. Tell me writer, why do you have repeat the same stuff basically twice? It's repetitive you know. But anyway a few months after joining Xavier's School, the Scarlet Witch changes reality do in part to her earlier mental breakdown."**

**"Ryan along with almost everybody else does not even know this world has been changed. This version of Ryan has a pretty good life. He also has a girlfriend by the name Megan Gwynn also known as Pixie. His parents are alive in this reality. He's also a member of the new reality's version of SHIELD."**

**"So when certain people want to change reality back to how it was and when Ryan learns that not only are his parents dead in the other reality, but that in the other reality, mutants are minority and that he's not dating Megan in the other reality it results in our protagonist siding with Magneto. Ryan takes part in several epic battles to protect the Scarlet Witch, but in the end reality was changed back to how it was before."**

**"However even though reality has changed back, not everything is the same. The X-Men remember Ryan siding with the Magneto and his family and this causes friction and tension between the X-Men and Ryan. As well most mutants are dead or depowered. Taking advantage of this various anti-Mutants groups begin systematically killing former mutants. As well Megan for unknown reasons is in a coma. To say this takes its toll on Ryan is an understatement to say the least."**

**"Ryan decided to take matters into his own hands. Ryan seeks out Frank Castle. AKA the Punisher. And after finding Castle and convincing him to help him, they go on to kill every member of the anti-mutant organizations they can find that is responsible or not for the death of mutants. Well Ryan eventually being done with his bloody task returns to Xavier's School. Personally I can't wait. Hopefully the writer does a good or a better job in the next couple of paragraphs because I feel what's he been writing was how you say lacking. Goodbye till next time the writer has me narrate." He said finishing.**

...

X-Men Mansion

"Here's your cash. And thanks for the ride." Ryan said to the taxi driver as he gave him his fare money and got out of the taxi cab. "No problem." The taxi driver says as he takes Ryan's money and drives away. Ryan quickly turned around and started walking toward the Mansion and flew over the Mansion gate. Soon he enough he was at the door of the Mansion. Thinking about what he'll say everyone when he gets inside Ryan opens the Mansion doors and walks inside.

As he walks Ryan gets a mental summon from the Professor. "Great." Ryan says to himself. As he walks toward the Professor's office, most of the people who walk by him give him dirty looks. Ryan just ignores them and arrives at the Professor's office door. Ryan opened the door and enters the Professor's office. "Close the door." The professor says to Ryan who closes the door and walks toward the Professor stopping a few feet away from Xavier's desk. "You can sit if you want." The Professor says gesturing to a nearby chair. "No thanks. I prefer to stand." Ryan says to the Professor. "How's Megan?" He says to Xavier. "She hasn't improved." Xavier replies. "So what did you want to talk about?" Ryan said crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine. Your recent actions have had consequences." Xavier says with a hint of anger. "Of course. It's causality. The cause of my actions was an event. That event was the murder of my friends by a group of racists, mutant hating humans. The effect was me killing those responsible for my friends deaths. And my actions have had an effect and a new cycle of cause and effects is started." Ryan says to Xavier.

"Correct. And the effect of your actions have been a worsening of Mutant-Human relations." Xavier says looking at Ryan. "Let's face it Charles, Mutant-Human relations were terrible and getting worse before my actions." Ryan replies. "You should have never gone on your vigilante spree of murders. You have put your remaining fellow Mutants at risk." Xavier says with even greater amount anger. "Wake up Charles! Mutants have always been at risk. If it's not some anti-mutant organization, it's the Sentinels. If it's not the Sentinels it's some virus that threatens to wipe out all mutants and the list goes on and on. And you're saying I should have not have avenge the deaths of my friends and let their murderers walk free!" Ryan says with him becoming increasingly angry. "Yes. You can not go around killing even though they have committed crimes. It is the job of police or groups like it to arrest people like the Purifiers or groups like it." Xavier says to Walker's shock.

"Wait for the police to arrest them? Are you insane? By the time the police had arrested them how many more mutants would they have killed? And even if they're arrested who's to say the arrested anti-mutant groups won't just bribe their way out of jail or break out of Jail. If you don't put down your enemies permanently they just come back to hurt you or kill your friends and family!" Ryan says barely containing his rage. "Do you know who you sound like?" Xavier asks Ryan. "Who do I sound like? Tell me who?" Ryan says barely hiding the contempt in his voice. "You sound like Magneto. You would support things Magneto would do." Xavier says disgusted. "And for good reason. Magento's methods had results and his dream succeeded in the other reality and all Mutants in the other reality prospered. Your methods will lead to the destruction of the mutant race!" Ryan says as he nearly lost his patience. "What did you say!'' Xavier said as he lost control of his emotions and used his telepathic powers and sent Ryan flying into the wall. "You heard me! Magneto was right the entire time! You're a fool for not realizing it!" Ryan yells as he uses telepathy to slam Xavier into a nearby wall and knocking him unconscious.

The second Xavier hit's the wall, Wolverine smashes through the office door and turns to face with claws drawn. "What do you think you're doing, Bub?" Wolverine says growling. "This is what I'm doing, Badger!" Ryan says useing Xavier's powers to slam Wolverine through a wall. Ryan quickly leaves the office and as he's about to walk away Wolverine jumps toward Ryan and stabs the younger mutant piercing both of his lungs.

Ryan looking down seeing Wolverine's claws dripping with blood. Ryan now was truly angry and using his powers both him and Wolverine were floating and seconds later both were crashing through several walls. They soon landed in another part of the Mansion and Ryan quickly pulls Wolverine's claws out and throws Wolverine into a wall. "Had enough Badger?" Ryan asks Wolverine who gets back up. "I'm just getting started." He said as he ran toward Ryan. Ryan as Wolverine is charging causes adamantium claws to form in time to stop Wolverine attack. Though Ryan doesn't have Wolverine's experience in combat or using the claws, Ryan is able to hold his own against Wolverine.

A growing number of people had come to watch the fight between Wolverine and Ryan. "Why did you attack the Professor?" He screams as his claws and Ryan's clash creating sparks. "He attacked me first! I was just defending myself!" Ryan's roars as continues to block Wolverines attacks. "That doesn't give you the right to attack him!" Wolverine says as he manages to hold both of Ryan's claw hands with one of his claws hand and uses his other claw hand to stab Ryan through the heart. "Who the hell are...you to say...what's right?" Ryan says as he coughs blood up. A second later Ryan stops moving. Wolverine pulls his bloody claws out of Ryan and begins to walk away as shocked students look at Ryan's lifeless body.

As Wolverine walks away, Ryan body twitches and he suddenly gets up and retracts his claws and then blasts Wolverine with his laser vision come from his hands sending Wolverine flying as he goes through several walls until he lands on the lawn of the Mansion. Before Ryan could do anything else he get's hit by a red optic blast. Ryan manages to prevent himself from being thrown across the room, but he is left badly burned by Cyclops blast. Ryan begins to heal and turns to look at Cyclops. "Bad move pretty boy." Ryan says as he quickly throw some type of green powder that hit's Scotts face a second resulting in Scott's face being burned and destroying Scott's visor and Scott covers his eyes to prevent them from hitting anyone by accident.

Ryan then walks outside seeing Wolverine struggling to get up. He then see's Storm approaching and the clouds begin to grow dark. "Ryan, end this now." Storms says from above Ryan. "As you wish." Ryan says with a grin as he has lightning hit her first then Wolverine, knocking them both out.

"Enough." Ryan hears Xavier say. Turning around he see's Xavier floating toward him in his broken wheel chair followed by several students. "Ryan, for your actions I have no choice but to expel you." Xavier says to Ryan. "Except for Megan I never really liked anything or anybody here." Ryan says walking away.

'He will become a threat if I don't do something. But what?' Xavier thinks mentally as he watches Ryan fly away to an unknown location.

...

**Uatu**: Down with the fourth wall! Wonder what Ryan will do next? Guess will have to wait for the next chapter.

Avi hands Uatu a script.

Uatu:Alright according to this Ryan Walker has all the powers of Superman more or less except for invulnerability. Instead he has a healing factor but it's not as good as Wolverine's. As well Walker isn't as fast or as strong as Superman. Ryan as well needs oxygen to survive so he does need oxygen in space. Also the author does not own X-Men which belongs to Marvel. Superman belongs to DC Comics. The green powder is something Ryan got from Frank. Also Ryan for a certain amount time use other people's powers for a short amount of time if he's been around them. Also the writer wrote this months ago and has decide to submit, it. Publish it's. Whatever it's called.


End file.
